


Good Vibrations

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: Goro Akechi is curious. Bicurious. He's finally decided to spread his wings and branch out-- try new things and have new experiences. Namely to buy a dildo. But why did this experience have to be so difficult? So embarrassing. And this employee really isn't helping...





	1. A Gift for Himself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the terrible summary. Please forgive me.
> 
> This is a birthday gift for a very special friend of mine-- Co. They've been there for me for a long time now, and I really wanted to give them a special little gift for their birthday.They mean so, so much to me! I do hope they enjoy their gift, and I hope you enjoy it as well! 
> 
> Happy birthday, Co! ilu ;u; <3

He’d practiced how the conversation would go a thousand times over in his head. Go into the store, say he was looking for a gift for his girlfriend, pick up the item, and then leave. It was easy. Simple. Elementary, if you will. He planned for every single scenario. Every single outcome. He had accessed his situation a thousand times over in his head over the last few weeks, working to build up the courage to finally walk into the store and purchase this single, silly object.

He thought of every angle. Every fallback. Every question that he could ever come up with that would be asked about the situation. Hell, he had no idea of how to shop for what he was looking for.

But the one thing-- the _single_ thing that he could never plan for was to come face-to-face with the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, standing behind the counter.

When Goro wandered into the store, he heard the clerk mutter a greeting, but he didn’t look up from the magazine in front of himself until the brunette was at the counter, and Goro felt his heart stop the moment they locked eyes.

Looking up from the paper, his chin in his hand and gaze traveling over top the thick-rimmed glasses he was wearing, Goro came into contact with the gaze of someone so pure, so _beautiful_ , and he could feel his cheeks turning bright red.

This would have been so much easier if the clerk was old and ugly. Goro had really been praying for that.

He was leaning on the counter in a position that Goro would have found absolutely delicious if he wasn’t so focused on that strong, angular jaw, and upon noticing (what Goro assumed) was his tomato-like face he stood upright, his hands shoving into his pockets. “Can I help you?” God, was his voice that hot before?

He didn’t look upset though. He more looked confused, _concerned_. At least he seemed genuine.

But getting out the words he needed to would be so much more difficult now.

“I-it’s, uh… I’m looking for…Hmm...” _Why was this so difficult? He was just shopping. Act like you’re at the grocery store, Goro._

But this was not just a mundane trip to a grocery store. This was… Different. _Much different._

The clerk, with his stupidly handsome face, pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, a small smirk on his lips.

_Don’t look at me like that._

It was almost like he was mocking Goro now. He _knew_ , didn’t he? He knew that Goro had never been to a place like this. He had to know. He saw masters of the trade every day, didn’t he? People who weren’t experienced in the topic had to be easy to spot. There was no way that someone who had any idea of what they were doing would have a face so hot that it felt like it was melting. He was so embarrassed. His cheeks even felt hot.

And before he knew it, Goro was out on the street once more. Heart pounding and chest heaving with each breath. Oh, god, that was so embarrassing. And such a failure. This should have been easy. It wasn’t like he was buying something strange.

It was only a _dildo_ , for christ’s sake. 

And his useless, bisexually-curious-ass self couldn’t even pick one up. 

Embarrassing himself in front of a guy worthy of his dreams really wasn’t how he wanted to spend his day. Useless. Goro felt absolutely idiotic.

Either way, the clerk didn’t seem like he wanted to chase Goro out and onto the street. _Thankfully_. And he could finally feel himself beginning to breathe. 

Rubbing his temples with a sigh, Goro’s eyes fell closed. He couldn’t believe that a small task like this was something that he couldn’t handle. He went to a world-renowned university. He had a successful job. He was tall, charming, handsome. He’d always been so good with speaking, albeit a little anxious at times. But still. _This_ was what brought him down.

His one failure in life really had to be this.

He took a moment to turn and glance up at the store sign. _Good Vibrations_. The name almost made him sick to his stomach. It was disgusting how weak he felt at the moment.

But there was no way he could go back into the shop. Not after his episode. Not today. He had to get home. Drink a cup of coffee. Take a bath. Not think about anything that would remotely make him want to touch himself-- most certainly not about that dumb, inane store clerk.

And that was a losing battle. He knew it would be already.

~

He didn’t return to the shop for another week. He couldn’t bring himself to after his previous defeat. 

But at least this time he was prepared. Hell, he had to be be. This was the only sex shop that he was aware of in the area, and not to mention he couldn’t actually see how _huge_ something was unless it was in his hands. Or inside of himself. But that wasn’t something to think about immediately.

This time, he was ready. He knew what to expect. A beautiful boy at the counter. Possibly reading a magazine. Maybe cleaning up something. Working. _Working_. Don’t bother the employees too much, Goro.

Stepping into the store, Goro heaved a sigh. If only to calm himself a little. His heart was racing, but it was nothing like it’d been last time. This time he had to prepare himself for a conversation with an angel, after all. He knew what he’d see. Just don’t make eye contact. Or that was what he told himself.

He heard a greeting, “welcome,” from the vague direction of the counter. It was behind a short wall. That guy behind the counter couldn’t see just who it was. Not yet, at least. 

And he wouldn’t know until Goro wandered to the counter. He couldn’t stand in the doorway for forever. And thus, he moved deeper into the store and to the counter.

_You can do it, Goro._

And then he looked, again, into the eyes of the male that he’d been thinking about for days now. His face was turning pink. He could feel it. The familiar heat that spread across his cheeks was noticeable. Perhaps if he ignored it, the clerk would as well.

And perhaps the man wouldn’t remember Goro.

“Welcome back.”

Well, that hope was dashed. Real fast.

He was smiling, sitting on what the brunette assumed was a stool behind the counter. And, there was, a familiar magazine in his lap. That was probably what he did while it was slow around shop, huh?

“I, er… Thanks.” He wasn’t expecting that greeting. This was the second time this stranger had taken him by surprise, huh?

He shifted on his feet, and the clerk folded his magazine closed. Goro got a close look at the cover after he did. Oh. A travel magazine? For the city, even. Maybe he was new around here, or maybe he just liked to tour. Either way, that was off topic, and Goro was a man on a mission.

“I’m looking for something.” Goro stated. That… Wasn’t exactly how he planned on wording things. But that was okay. It was a good start.

“Clearly.” Goro almost slapped himself. Of _course_ he was looking for something. Why else would he be here? Why else would he have walked straight to the counter, obviously looking for help? Either way, he couldn’t let this beautiful stranger embarrass him further. It was rude.

His face turned a little bit more pink at the realization of his stupid statement. Quick. Save yourself, Goro.

“It’s… A gift.” For himself. But he didn’t want to say that. How would this guy look at him if he knew exactly what Goro was planning to do later on? “For my _girlfriend_.”

Then again, this guy had probably seen and heard _quite_ a few things that were stranger than what Goro’s intentions to his own body were.

And where the clerk looked confused at first, then a knowing look crossed his face. It was like he knew _exactly_ what Goro was looking for. Guys probably came in with this request often, huh?

When he stood up from the stool, Goro was reminded of how tall the guy was. Just about level with his own height. Not bad. In fact, it was rather… No. Stop right there, Goro. Don’t get ahead of yourself.

And it was like he didn’t have to say another word. The clerk was out from behind the counter and beside Goro without a moment’s hesitation. “Follow me.”

Demanding, huh? Sounds like a challenge.

_Goro, no._

Nevertheless, he followed. Obediently. 

It was a short trip to the phallus-wall, and there Goro found himself staring a large quantity of things that he… Really didn’t know how to purchase. And his expression probably showed that. Wide eyes and mouth slightly agape, he probably looked like the epitome of confusion.

He was sure the clerk was going to just leave him to his own decisions. Maybe Goro could spend a few minutes looking for which item he thought best, and he could do it in peace. He didn’t want to think that anyone would stand there and judge him while he made his decision. But the clerk just _wouldn’t leave_. Not that Goro noticed. He was too preoccupied with feeling completely overwhelmed by the sight before him. In fact, he didn’t even realize that the other male hadn’t wandered back to the register until he spoke.

“Need help?”

And it startled Goro. Flinching at the words, he glanced to his side and to the clerk, snapping his mouth shut.

This guy though. _This guy_. He was standing there, hand in front of his mouth to cover up a smirk. And was he _snickering_? He was! He was making fun of Goro!

And the brunette could feel the familiar sense of heat returning to his cheeks. He really was hopeless, huh? He could almost slap himself for seeming like such an amateur. It wasn’t like he was a virgin. Why was he so embarrassed by this?

Then again, he’d never imagined himself going out to buy a _dildo_. For _himself_ , no less.

But he _did_ need help. He needed so much help. He’d tried doing research online, but now that he could actually _see_ them, in person, it was different. Eight inches on a ruler was much different than eight inches in your hands, after all.

_Not that he was looking for anything eight inches. Not at all._

He looked away, back in the general direction of the wall. His face was still bright and he was pouting, his gaze focusing on nothing but the hardwood floor at his feet. “Yes.” He hated to admit it, but he really did need a little assistance. 

“Right.” He saw the clerk reach for something from the corner in his eye, but he continued to stare at the ground stubbornly for a few more moments before he looked up to the wall, finally. And just in time to be face-to-face with an object of desire.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t thrust into his face, but it was definitely in front of him, coated in plastic packaging and promptly placed into his open palms.

_Oh. Eight inches was so much bigger when he was holding it in his hands._

“This one is our most popular model.” How could this guy talk so casually about something like this? Well, supposedly being exposed to something enough made it easier to tolerate. Or perhaps he was just mature. Mature enough to handle this sort of thing without exploding into embarrassment. “It’s realistic as well, so a lot of people are attracted to that.”

“It’s _huge_.” The words were out before he could even think about them. And as soon as he said them, he regretted them. Really? Way to not seem confident in the size of your own cock, Goro. He wasn’t supposed to be degrading himself more than he’d already done, but this thing definitely had quite a bit on his own manhood. And there went his cheeks again-- brightening up more than before. Wonderful.

“I-I mean,” he then said, attempting a counter. “I just don’t want to… You know… Hurt her. Or anything. My girlfriend.” There. Good save. Or good venough, at least. “I mean, she says I’m more than enough, but… Well…” He allowed his voice to trail off after that. Please don’t discredit yourself further, Goro. He was really standing on thin ice here.

But this guy was standing here, attempting his very hardest to hide that smile on his face. He sure was trying, and Goro knew that he’d be laughing because of him later, but he was shit at hiding it. That smile was nearly cracking his face in his half.

“Right. Your _girlfriend_.”

Shit. Did he know?

Goro hoped not.

“So, an amateur.” And Goro thought his face couldn’t turn any brighter than it already had. But another, smaller model was shoved into his hands. Okay, that looked so much better than the first one. This one didn’t look like it would tear Goro up from the insides. 

It was still _big_ , but it didn’t seem _unreasonable_. 

Or maybe it wasn’t so big at all. He’d just never tried shoving something like that up his ass. Or anything else, for that matter.

But really? _Amateur_? Did he _really_ have to put it like that?

“ _Smaller_ ,” was he really putting emphasis on that word? “And it vibrates. Also a popular feature.”

Vibrating? _Vibrating_. Was that something that Goro was interested in? Was that a feature that was okay for a first-time user? Would it be useful in the future? _Was he going to be using it in the future? Or just once?_

Goro took the new dildo, and the clerk took the old one from him. Hanging it back up while the brunette looked over the one in his hands currently, Goro noticed him shoving his own hands into his pockets.

_Okay. He gave his input. He could promptly fuck off for a little bit, please and thank you._

But before Goro could weigh his options and then observe the rest of the items hanging on the wall before making a final decision, the male was speaking again. 

“Um, this is a personal favorite.” He muttered, pulling another one from the wall and holding it out for Goro. The size range was somewhere between the two. It was definitely realistic looking. At least Goro knew his preference… But did he _want_ to know his preference? Maybe for later, but now it was just embarrassing. “Good for anal play too.”

Shit. He _did_ know, didn’t he? Goro, quick. Save yourself.

But did this guy just blatantly admit that he wasn’t straight? Hell, that wasn’t so good. Now Goro knew that there was a possibility that he could spend a night with this fallen angel. This asshole, fallen angel.

No. He was _not_ going to think about that now. Not while standing next to this guy.

“I’m sure my _girlfriend_ would like it.” He said, taking the new one. “A-and _not_ for any _anal play_.” Yes, take focus off of yourself, Goro. “I mean, it’s closer in size to mine than the others, and she _loves_ mine.” Okay, now he was really starting to tread into dangerous territory.

And, at that, the clerk actually did laugh. Once. What a jackass. It had Goro frowning in an instant.

“Sorry.” The clerk said, waving the air in front of his face for a moment. He was covering his mouth once again. Goro could seriously kill this guy right now.

“Anyway,” he was speaking again, reaching for the wall once more. “If _she’s_ interested in mostly self-play, a suction cup one is good.”

A suction cup? So, like, to put on the wall or something? Wow. That was… Strangely erotic. Then again, if it was suction cup… It could stick to other things as well… Goro thought, pressing a finger to his lips. At least he was starting to get a little more comfortable with this.

But maybe this was a little too much to be starting with. Maybe going simple, seeing how things go before deciding on anything with a bit more features would be a good idea. Spend money wisely, right?

“No.” He said, finally making some sort of decision. “Something simple. _She’s_ not picky.” Not right now, at least. Maybe later. If he was feeling adventurous. It was definitely a better idea to work himself into something special. He may not even like this, after all.

Though, he was curious. _Really_ curious. But that’s what brought him to this store in the first place. The internet really hadn’t given him the kind of advice he thought he needed.

The clerk was smiling again now, but this one was different. Instead of seeming like he was mocking Goro, he seemed more… Pleased? Maybe he was glad that the brunette was finally deciding on what he-- _his girlfriend_ would like.

“Great.” He said, shifting on his feet. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

So this guy was really confident that Goro would be walking out of the store with a bag, huh? He was right. Goro _was_ going to be leaving after making a purchase. But the assumption had the brunette’s face tingling pink once more. At least it wasn’t so bad as before. 

But now he was left alone. The clerk had wandered off to (what he assumed) was the register area, and Goro was left to his own thoughts. At this wall. A wall of dicks. Sure, they were fake, but there was still a lot of those fake dicks in front of himself. 

It was overwhelming. And for a moment, Goro was upset that the other male left. How could he leave him at a time like this? Goro was vulnerable! He was an amateur! He needed saving. 

Did he _really_ just admit to himself that he was an amateur? Well, on all accounts he was. He really was. 

He took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment. Here he was, standing alone in a sex shop with two dildos in hand. A little bit of anxiety was sure to set in. He’d never even been in a sex shop before his last visit to this place. His experience with shopping for naughty items included hitting the nearest convenience store for some condoms and maybe a little lube.

But that was so much less embarrassing than standing here.

Looking down at the options in his hands, Goro frowned. Well, more like pouted. Which one was he supposed to choose? He did have to admit that the beautiful, mysterious stranger’s personal preference looked… Most appealing. 

_Cyber-skin_? _Feels just like the real thing!_...?

He could feel himself growing sick again. Really? That was a feature. He knew he’d seen that online, but… Well, maybe if he was interested in the real thing, it’d be best…

And he _really_ didn’t want to stand here in the middle of dick-island for any longer. If this was what was recommended, then he’d go with that. Perfect.

And look how nice he was being, in comparison to the clerk. Goro put the rejected dildo back in it’s assigned spot. It took a bit of searching and his cheeks were pink the entire time, but it was back on the wall. And in the process of trying to find the spot, he swore that one specific dildo was made just to kill a human being. A horse one? It _must_ have been a gag gift.

Either way, Goro shielded his eyes from the sight of it, wandering off as quickly as he possibly could to the counter with his face a stark shade of red once more.

Once back at the counter, Goro was met with quite a sight before himself. A spread assortment of different… Lubricants? Looking up to the male behind the counter, Goro raised an eyebrow.

“Thought you might need these.” The male said, that devilish smirk on his face once again. What an asshole. He totally knew Goro’s intentions for later. “It can get dangerous without them. Even with some _girls_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” All of the confidence Goro had built up was gone now. But the male was right. Going at it dry was _not_ an option. He looked down at the bottles in front of himself, briefly looking over the labels. Was there really a lot of different things that you could do for _lube_ , of all things? Well, if there was a business for it…

But which one was he supposed to pick? He had no clue. They all seemed the same to him, albeit different brands having different labels. And he must have been staring for a while, because soon a hand came into view, and the clerk was pointing to one of the bottles, tapping on the counter above it. An obvious recommendation. 

Pouting, Goro said nothing. He just grabbed the bottle and placed it close to the register, along with his choice of toy.

“Good choice.” He heard the clerk say, and he looked up to see him smiling--genuinely, again. He must really have been pleased with the decisions Goro was making, huh? It made his cheeks burn once more and he looked down at his hand on the counter, fishing his wallet from his pocket.

And finally everything was paid for. It was perfect. Goro could go home, forget this jerk’s attitude, and have a little fun adventure by himself. He was happy, _pleased_ with himself, even. Look at how brave he was, coming in here to get something like this. He could pat himself on the back. And he would. Later. And maybe treat himself to some expensive coffee before retiring to his room to have his fun.

He took his bag once the purchase was rung up, looking down at it with a small smile.

But, then again… Was it so bad to be helped by the clerk like that? Sure, he was a total bastard. But he’d taken the time to help Goro. He took his time and let Goro decide what was best for himself. Hell, he’d even given him some suggestions. He wasn’t so kind about it, but he sure did help. Goro would have been completely lost without him. 

And he did regret acting like so much of a child earlier. Maybe Goro really had been wrong. 

Or so he thought. Until the clerk opened his big, stupid, beautiful mouth again.

“Now,” He heard. “Need someone to show you how to use it best?”

Cheeks turning the darkest shade of red they’d ever been, Goro’s gaze shot up to meet that horrible, terrible, delicious smirk of the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen in his entire life as the male leaned down on the counter like he had been the first time they’d met, that deep, alluring, disgusting chuckle coming from his throat once again.

And Goro _really_ didn’t want to turn his offer down.

_Fuck._


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this. I didn't intend for it to be so long.
> 
> Enjoy!

Goro didn’t think he’d end up in a situation like this. _Ever_.

He’d never considered himself to be the kind of guy that would sleep with someone on the first date, so he’d _definitely_ never thought that he would be the guy that would have a one night stand. He prefered intimate moments with his partner. He couldn’t imagine waking up in an empty bed as being anything but… Lonely.

But the man from the sex shop was… _Different_.

He was tall, handsome, cute, sexy… He was everything Goro had ever hoped for in a boyfriend. Aside form the constant teasing. Did he treat every customer like that? Did that mean he offered to go home with his other customers as well? _Fuck_. What was Goro getting himself into?

Regardless, there Goro was in his living room, fiddling with his fingers in his lap like a nervous wreck. One night stand kind of guy he was not, and he honestly had no idea how one would even go down. This was mildly planned, but what? Did they just… Hop right into it?

Was Goro supposed to just open his door to find the other male there-- naked and producing a condom?

Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Goro certainly hoped that he’d at least travel wearing some sort of clothing. 

But he silently wondered what the clerk looked like without clothes on. What was his body like? He’d certainly seemed slender from what Goro could tell through clothes, but there could be an underlying presence of beauty beneath his clothing.

And on top of that, what was it like to have sex with something else with a dick?

Would he just… _Touch it_? Like he did to himself? He knew it felt good, but what if he did something that the other male didn’t like?

Well, that would be the same in regards to women too, right? Everyone liked different things, and from personal experience with his past girlfriends, Goro knew that they would help each other out a bit. New couples did that. 

One night stands were a little different, but not _too_ much different. Right?

Even if Goro was secretly hoping that the sex shop worker was looking for more than just sex. Goro liked to think that he found him attractive too. Maybe even date material? But for now Goro would just focus on the sex. Hopeful thinking, right? But he didn’t want to end up disappointed and reading the atmosphere wrong.

Freshly showered for the occasion, Goro sat back on his couch with a sigh. The other male had said that he would get out of work at six. Glancing to the clock, Goro noted that it was just after. He’d likely be here any moment now. Goro almost felt sick-- a nervous type of sick, of course. 

But he wasn’t going to give this opportunity up for anything.

What if he never saw anyone as attractive as this other guy ever again? And if he did, what if he never got the chance to see them as more than just a meeting on the street? Or what if they were a bigger asshole than this guy?

Anyway, Goro was going to get laid tonight. And it’d been a while since the last time he’d gotten laid. Aside from the fact that he was going to get to have sex with the most attractive person he’d ever seen, he was also excited for the sex just… In general.

It felt good though. Could you blame him? Then again, he’d never tried any sort of activity with his ass. Hopefully it would feel amazing. He was _praying_ for it.

He laid his head on the back of the couch after that, staring up at the ceiling. If he was so excited, then he shouldn’t be feeling so nervous. He just didn't get it. But the longer he waited, the more nervous he got. He just wanted the guy to be here already so they could get started.

It was weird though. The shop was only a few short blocks away, and a glance to the clock showed that it was almost six-thirty. Did he get lost? Or maybe he wasn’t going to show. 

That would sick. Goro took a shower and everything in preparation.

Not to mention he’d probably be upset if he’d been turned down as well.

But just as the thoughts were really beginning to cloud his mind, there was a knock at the door.

Sitting upright, Goro blinked. That was probably him then… Right?

He stood, making his way over to the door and reached out for the door knob. Taking a deep breath, Goro closed his eyes for a moment and then opened the door.

And there stood the clerk from the sex shop, a white plastic bag in his hand, and smile on his face.

“Hey.” He said, giving Goro a small wave.

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Goro nearly cursed at himself. What was he getting so embarrassed about? They were both adults! They could definitely get together for a little alone time with whomever they chose, and there was no reason to get so flustered. Especially by a simple greeting.

“Hey.” Goro said in response, willing a smile onto his face. Stepping aside and motioning for the other male to come inside the apartment, Goro took a glance down at the bag in the other male’s hand. What had he brought along? He hoped that it wasn’t anything _weird_.

After he shut the door, Goro turned back to face the other male only to see a smile on his face as he looked back at Goro.

“You tied your hair up.”

Goro, having forgotten that he did tie up his hair after his shower, reached to the back of his head and felt for the tiny ponytail that rest at the top of his neck.

“Oh, uh. Yes.”

“S’cute.”

Goro’s face brightened at the words. _Cute_? _Him_?

Most certainly not!He much prefered to be seen as _handsome_.

And it seemed like the clerk picked up on his embarrassment, chuckling and covering his mouth with one hand. Yep. He was still an asshole.

A hot asshole. But an asshole nonetheless.

And as if on queue, he raised up the bag in his hand as if he was showing it off to Goro. “I brought something, by the way.”

Yes, yes. Goro had noticed that he’d _brought_ something. But he wanted to know what it was. Wandering closer to the other male, Goro looked to the bag. He really was wondering if it’d be something for their little endeavor.

Then, holding the bag open with one hand, the male reached inside and pulled out a small, thin, and rectangular object. Blinking, Goro’s gaze went from the obvious DVD case and then back to the store clerk.

He was smirking again, eyes narrowed as he looked at Goro, and it only made the brunette frown. He really didn’t like being looked at like that, but there was something in that gaze that just made Goro shiver. 

“You seem like the kind of guy who likes dinner and a movie first.”

… _Huh_? 

Goro blinked. Dinner and a movie? So this made it more like a date than just getting laid. Though this was more like a blind date where the two had only seen a picture of each other beforehand. Even though the male standing before him was absolutely gorgeous, Goro didn’t even know his name. 

“If you don’t like this movie, you can pick one out.” Well, at least he was thoughtful. As for the dinner portion of their little date, Goro was wondering what he brought.

“No, this is fine.” Goro said as he took the DVD. He’d seen the movie before-- quite a few times, actually. He didn’t expect a date like this to have an animated movie played before it though. But he did admit that the idea of having someone who he could enjoy a movie and a meal with was much better than just having sex with some stranger would be.

Everyone wanted to have chemistry with their partner, right? Even if this was just for tonight.

“Oh.” But the clerk was looking around the apartment, seemingly confused by something. His eyebrows were raised pretty high. “But where is she?”

Huh? Now it was Goro’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “She”? Who was this guy talking about?

“Who?”

And in the blink of an eye, the dark haired male weaved a smirk onto his stupid face, looking back to Goro. There was a very snake-like glint in in his eyes, and Goro couldn’t help but shrink back a little bit, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. What was he getting at?

“You know. Your _girlfriend_.”

What a jackass. He was playing with Goro! He should have known by now that Goro didn’t have a girlfriend. It was his cover up story for his adventure to get his dildo from the store. Goro could kill this guy if he wasn’t so excited to see how he turned out to be in bed.

His face did turn bright red at the words though, and he scowled at the other male, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t have a girlfriend!” It was best to get that out of the water early, right?

And at that, the clerk looked taken aback. Pressing a hand to his chest, he actually looked genuinely… Hurt. What the hell had he been hoping for?

“And here I was expecting a threesome.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Bastard. “I guess I should just get going then.” He was smirking again as he shoved his thumb in the general direction of the door to the front of the apartment.

“No!” Goro’s voice startled even himself. And it appeared the other male hadn’t been expecting the brunette’s sudden outburst to be quite so loud. Goro had to save himself though. The way his voice cracked when he’d protested was beyond embarrassing. Goro just stomped closer to the other male, grabbing the DVD from him and holding it up. “We’re watching a movie and eating, and then you’re going to show me how to use my dildo!” He could be demanding as well. However, the clerk had been more gentle when he told Goro to follow him earlier.

And then the black haired male smirked once more, setting his now free hand on his hip. “Looks like the little bird finally found his voice.”

“S-shut up!”

He was infuriating.

Dinner turned out to be a safe option. Chicken katsu, rice, and pickled cucumbers. At least the other male had tried to be considerate of Goro’s taste options. The spicy mayo was a little bit too spicy for Goro’s liking, but the other male seemed to eat it with ease. Maybe he liked spicy foods. And maybe this sort of affair was just as spicy as he liked. Or at least Goro hoped he could make it feel “spicy”.

As cheesy as that sounded.

They’d finished dinner long before they finished the movie though, and it left the two males sitting on the couch in silence as they watched. 

During dinner, Goro had expressed his curiosity about the stranger’s name and had learned it much to the teasing of the store clerk. _Ren_. It was a simple name, but Goro thought it suited the other male rather well.

Of course, Goro was quick to honor the stranger with his own name as well.

And now they were left sitting in silence as they watched the movie before them. Ren had an arm draped over the back of the couch, and Goro wasn’t sure where exactly to take their physical contact from there. Were they supposed to cuddle? Was there any physical contact that was supposed to be made before their move to Goro’s bedroom?

The brunette had no idea. This was not only his first gay experience, but it was also his first one night stand.

Needless to say, he was clueless. Even after all of that searching online for how gay sex was supposed to occur. Sighing, Goro felt his eyes close, his hands set in his lap. He was starting to get nervous again, and even after they had a rather tasty dinner and were watching a movie that he’d seen a thousand times.

And maybe Ren picked up on it. Goro felt him press his hand on Goro’s shoulder and then he pulled the brunette closer and against him. Oh. So they _could_ cuddle. At least that was one question answered. 

Goro felt himself relax against his partner’s touch, his head absently leaning against Ren’s shoulder. And he felt the other male lay his head against his as well. Oh. This was nice. Goro hadn’t had a girlfriend or boyfriend in quite a bit of time. He didn’t even realise he’d been so starved for physical affection.

Granted, the only boyfriend he ever had never made it very far with Goro. They’d barely even gotten to this awkward cuddling stage before breaking off their relationship.

They were quiet for a little longer, Ren’s hand idly rubbing Goro’s arm every so often. But then suddenly he pulled his head off of Goro’s, and the brunette was a bit disappointed. He was comfortable, dammit. 

“Hey, Goro.” Oh, so Ren wanted something, huh? Maybe he had to go to the bathroom.

Goro removed his head from Ren’s shoulder and turned to face hum, prepared to answer when he was cut off with a kiss. _Oh_. So maybe it’d been time to move on? Goro had just been wondering when it would be the appropriate time to do so.

The kiss was gentle at first, but as soon as Goro began pressing back against Ren’s lips, the store clerk seemed to get a little more aggressive with his side of the kiss.

Goro felt him pull away only slightly, and suddenly his bottom lip was between Ren’s own lips and it was being sucked on gently. And when he felt teeth on the sensitive flesh of his lip, Goro felt himself shudder. 

Ren really was going to pose him a challenge, huh? And Goro _loved_ a challenge. 

Goro was quick to slip his tongue through his parted lips, and Ren hummed against his skin, his own tongue darting out to meet Goro’s.

At least the night was going to start getting more exciting, right?

And it was probably going to move a lot faster too.

Ren placed his free hand on Goro’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Reaching out and resting his own hand on Ren’s arm, Goro hummed in appreciation. So far so good. Ren was letting Goro control the kiss, but that didn’t mean he was bad at it. Just compliant. What a good boy.

When Ren’s hand cupped Goro’s crotch through his jeans, the brunette knew there was no turning back. He thrusted against the hand gently. He wanted more contact. He was really getting excited now.

But before Goro could think more of the subject, he was pressed against the cushions of the couch, the back of his head just below the arm rest, and his legs laying over Ren’s lap. 

Their lips parted for a moment, and Goro felt himself whine as Ren placed one of the most gentle kisses Goro had ever felt against his lips. Wow. So he could be really gentle too. Even after all of the force he’d put into that kiss. He did chuckle though, and Goro could feel his cheeks heating up. It was because of that very unmanly whimper, huh? Jerk.

But their lips were pressed together once again quickly, and Goro could feel Ren’s curious hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. And then he felt Ren’s fingers pressing against the bare skin of his stomach, and Goro almost recoiled at the contact. 

His hands were _freezing_.

Ren chuckled against his lips, and he pulled his fingers away. “Sorry.” He muttered. Asshole. He totally knew just how cold his hands were. 

Goro had goosebumps lining up all over his skin, and he shivered. This guy was rude. It was too bad his angelic looks were ruined by his shit personality.

Still, Ren ventured to touch Goro’s skin again. He was more prepared for it this time, and though he still had goosebumps prickling at his skin, the touch was more welcomed. Ren ran his hand up Goro’s stomach, pressing his palm to his bare skin. The little bit of friction warmed just slightly, and Goro felt his back arch at the contact ever-so-slightly.

Ren was chuckling again though, but he left no room for Goro to protest. Shifting so he was fully over the brunette, he grabbed Goro by the wrists and pinned them above his head and atop the arm rest. 

_Oh_. Goro was _not_ expecting that. But it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. 

And then he felt one of Ren’s knees between his leg, and a cold shiver ran down Goro’s back. For some reason it didn’t exactly feel so _real_ until that moment. And it certainly hadn’t felt so good until Goro felt Ren rub his knee against his crotch.

Goro moaned against the stranger’s lips, and Ren took the moment to slip his tongue into Goro’s open mouth, urging him to play back with his own tongue.

Goro had never been with someone so _forceful_. It was absolutely _delicious_.

And Goro did, attempting as well to free his hands from Ren’s grasp. He was unable to in his clouded state of mind, and only seemed to succeed in having the male atop his tighten his grip. 

And then Ren pulled away from Goro’s lips, trailing kisses down to his jaw, and Goro could swear he felt teeth grazing against the skin of his neck-- nibbling on his skin down to the collar of his shirt. It felt amazing. The soft yet possessive bites that dotted his skin felt so primal, and the way his neck was peppered with kisses just sent shivers throughout his entire body.

And if that knee didn’t stop rubbing against his crotch soon, he was going to lose it.

The friction caused by Goro pressing back against that leg was only so satisfying though, and it left the brunette whimpering. But they had to move on soon. Goro wanted to see what else Ren was capable of. If he was this good when they were just making out, then what would the main event hold? Goro almost shuddered at the thought.

“Can we-” his breath hitched. “Move? Please…” His voice sounded so weak. It was degrading to be seen in a state like this, but his pants were so painfully tight feeling, and the sudden need to be freed from them was just so overwhelming. 

Ren said nothing, but Goro swore he could feel him smirk against his neck.And suddenly his hands were released, but he was promptly lifted into a sitting position. He really didn’t need the help, but he wasn’t going to protest. Ren might need to move on just as much as he did.

When they stood Goro took Ren’s hand and tugged him towards the hallway. The movie lay forgotten in the living room as it neared the end, though the two didn’t seem to pay heed. There was much more important business to attend to.

They hadn’t even made it all the way down the hall when Ren made another move. Pressing Goro against the wall, he moved in close. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Ren wouldn’t remove that godforsaken leg from between Goro’s if his life depended on it.

Palms pressed to Ren’s shoulders, Goro hummed as he felt Ren kiss along his neck again, nipping at a rather sensitive area that made Goro’s back arch-- their bodies pressing closer together. 

This jackass wasn’t going to even let Goro make it all the way to the bedroom, was he? He likely wanted Goro wrapped around his finger. And, honestly, he already had him there. Hell, if he told Goro to strip right there, he probably would have without protest. If it weren’t so appealing of an idea to be laying down instead of being pressed against a cold, hard wall. Maybe next time.

“Ren…” He really needed to let him know that it was best they move to the bedroom. Goro was starting to get impatient by this point.

“Hmm, say it again.” Oh. Did Ren like hearing his name called? With how aggressively he pressed back against Goro after he’d said it, Goro was willing to bet on it. Interesting.

Ren’s hands once again found their way beneath Goro’s shirt and pushed it up and over his head before the brunette could process the thought. But then Ren’s hands were on his hips, holding Goro steady as he grinded against him, humming against his neck. 

He was sucking upon Goro’s neck, and he seemed pretty focused on the idea of leaving a mark. Had Goro been in a straight state of mind, he would have scolded him for the idea, but he wouldn’t now. Not when it felt so good.

“Ren, please.” Goro muttered, venturing to open one eye. He could see the bedroom just at the end of the hall. It was so close. In fact, he could practically touch the door frame.

Ren just hummed against his neck. 

Goro was going to kill him.

And then Ren’s head was between Goro’s hands and he forced their lips together once again. Hopefully that would get his point across.

And it seemed to, because Ren lead them closer to the bedroom mid-kiss, stopping only to press Goro against the wood of the door, and Goro silently cursed himself for leaving his bedroom door closed. Seriously-- what had he been thinking? It would have been faster if he’d left the damn thing open.

One of Ren’s hands was at his neck, holding his jaw still as they kissed. It was like he wasn’t going to let Goro break away from the kiss. His hand felt rough and painful against Goro’s jaw. But it wasn’t bad. It was erotic, and Goro’s fumbling hand could barely find the doorknob in time.

Once the door had been nearly pried open, the two stumbled into the room and towards the bed. Simultaneously, Goro could feel one of Ren’s hands fumbling with the front button of his jeans and he felt himself moan against the other male’s lips, hips bucking and urging him to try just a little harder to free him.

As embarrassing as it were, Goro really needed to feel someone else’s hand on his cock. It’d been such a long while, and his own hand could only satisfy him in certain ways. The unpredictability of someone else was always much more enjoyable.

They made it to the bed too slowly for Goro’s liking, and he fell back against the mattress with a thud. Ren ceased kissing him in favor of finally being able to properly unbutton his pants, and once that was done Goro shifted upwards on the bed, his head connecting with the pillow set up at the top.

And Ren joined him, crawling onto the bed and absently grabbing for Goro’s earlier gift to himself from the bedside table. He’d read that it was best to wash any items like a dildo prior to using them, so he’d made sure to have that portion of his activities done by the time Ren arrived. He expected them to just jump into things, after all.

And now the moment felt even _more_ real than ever before, Ren looming over him on his knees and holding the dildo in his hands. Something looked intimidating about him, but Goro didn’t protest. He just watched as Ren reached out for the lubricant on the nightstand as well.

“This is your first time, right?”

What? First time? Certainly not! Ren may have called him an _ameteur_ earlier, but he was by no means a virgin!

“Relax.” Ren’s voice was calm. He seemed to pick up on the annoyance that Goro was radiating. He tossed the lube to the side, then leaning over Goro-- palm pressed to the pillow. “I mean with _this_.” The dildo. He was waving the dildo around like it was some sort of prize.

Granted, it _was_ ,

And as nervous as Goro was about having some large object shoved up his ass, he really did want to know what it felt like.

Goro settled for nodding, a prominent pout still on his lips.

Ren let out a dark chuckle, and it sent shivers through Goro again. God, why was his laugh so _sexy_? Deep and throaty, it was like he was _trying_ to get Goro worked up.

Leaning down though, Ren pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll be gentle.”

Liar.

He took the time to crash their lips together much like he had earlier, head tilting to the side as he forced his tongue into Goro’s mouth again. The feeling of his glasses constantly crashing against Goro’s cheeks was starting to rub the brunette’s skin raw, but he paid it no heed. Goro settled for holding Ren by the jaw, fingers wrapping around the back of hi neck and holding him in place while they kissed. It was so intimate, and Goro needed a moment like this.

Ren’s hands, meanwhile, held him as he shifted, pressing their bodies together. He was settled between Goro’s legs, and a quick thrust of his hips had the two of them humming against each other. Goro returned the motion, spreading his legs a bit further apart, and it felt _amazing_.

Ren was hard. Goro could feel it through his jeans. And he was sure he was just as ready to move forward. 

At least he didn’t have to worry about the constraint of his own jeans anymore. The unbuttoning of them was so much more of a relief to feel.

However, he did feel bad that Ren was still clothed. He wouldn’t mind getting to see just how nice his bare, milky skin looked without the shirt fabric in the way.

Removing his hands from Ren’s neck, he slid them down to his stomach, urging his shirt up.

Palms pressed to bare skin, he had to push Ren away from himself slightly. The black haired male wasn’t helping at all. His hips were still pressing down against Goro, and it was driving him wild. He wanted to feel Ren’s skin against his own. He _needed_ to feel it.

Their lips parted when Goro finally managed to push Ren’s shirt up enough, and the other male sat up and finished the job for him. Even in the dim light of the bedroom, Goro could tell that Ren took care of himself well. His skin was smooth, and from what he’d felt when he was urging the shirt up, it was soft. _Very_ soft. 

And before they connected again, Ren took the time to remove his glasses, tossing them onto the side table where the dildo and lube once were. It seemed like they were annoying him as well. But something seemed different about Ren after he took his glasses off. And it wasn’t just the slight squint he had since it was more difficult to see.

Leaning down again, Ren traced kisses down Goro’s skin. He kissed from his neck to his shoulder, then down his chest and stomach. Once Ren nubbled at the skin just under Goro’s navel and above the hem of his boxers, Goro felt himself thrust upwards involuntarily. Dammit, Ren. Just move on. He was being a tease, and it was really getting on Goro’s nerves.

But was he just expecting to get a blow job?Ren was certainly _hinting_ that he’d be getting one. And he was _really_ obvious about it. Goro hoped he wasn’t wrong. And Ren wasn’t pulling away or anything. Instead, he tugged Goro’s pants down with one hand, and Goro swore he could feel him smirking against his skin again. Ren was horrible. He was trying to get reactions out of Goro, and he was getting just what he wanted. If his face wasn’t so close to Goro’s dick (with the silent promise of receiving a blow job), Goro would kick him right off the bed.

But oral sounded too good to do that.

But finally Goro was released from the confines of all clothing-- Ren pulling his boxers down and throwing them who-knew-where. Probably in the vague direction of his jeans as well. Goro would find those later. It didn’t really matter at the moment, did it?

When lips finally met his cock, Goro felt himself sigh contently, his eyes falling closed. It felt great-- soft, pliable skin against his hot flesh.

Ren was kissing up along his skin, hand gently massaging the side of his dick that couldn’t be met with kisses. His hand was still cold, but it wasn’t _bad_. And when his kisses made it to the tip of Goro’s cock, his hand wrapped around Goro, stroking him gently as he took him into his mouth.

Goro felt an involuntary smile spread onto his lips, and his fingers curled into the sheets a little bit. Would he be allowed to hold onto Ren’s head? Could he play with his hair? Guide him? Hell he had no idea what Ren was okay with when it came to sex. So far they’d been moving pretty well though, huh? They seemed to mesh appropriately.

Goro had never been with anyone so _dominant_. He didn’t even know that he’d _like_ it so much.

Ren took more of Goro into his mouth and Goro hummed. He couldn’t help it. One hand raised and took hold on the black-haired male’s head, tugging on his hair. Ren didn’t swat him away or anything, so Goro assumed that it was all right. And when he _hummed_ , Goro grabbed his hair a little more forcefully than he’d intended. But still, Ren didn’t pull away. And that edged Goro on more.

Thrusting himself into Ren’s mouth more, he then felt a hand on his hip. It held him down rather firmly and Goro groaned. No fair. He was being confined again. Then again, he _was_ misbehaving. Maybe it was punishment. Hot.

His second hand joined the first in Ren’s hair, tugging on the locks more gently than before, but still Ren held his hips down. Jerk.

Well, he _was_ currently doing that to Goro’s cock. With the areas he didn’t seem able to reach with his mouth. 

But that mouth definitely felt _heavenly_. Where did Ren learn to give such great head? Goro’s exes could use a few pointers.

Then, suddenly, Ren let go of Goro, and the brunette hissed at the sudden cold that spread over his entire body-- radiating from his dick. Ren chuckled while Goro shivered.

“Asshole.” Goro found himself muttered, sitting up onto his elbows.

“No, _this_ is an asshole.” Ren’s fingers were at his entrance, and Goro felt himself suddenly stiffen. Why was he so nervous? Regardless, Ren’s teasing wasn’t helping at all.

His mouth had been much more enjoyable when it was wrapped around Goro’s cock.

Ren was chuckling again, much brighter as he sat up, reaching out on the bed for the bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and set it up properly before squirting a bit onto his fingers. He seemed so sure of himself. There was no way _he_ was an amateur. At least his first time with something like this was spent with someone who knew what he was doing.

Then again, Ren _had_ recommended him quite a few things in the shop.

“Take a breath.” Oh, so he was back to ordering Goro around? If the brunette wasn’t feeling so vulnerable at the moment, he would have thought it was kinky. “Let it out when I push in.”

Goro nodded, taking a deep breath. His eyes fell closed and he urged himself-- _begged_ himself to remain calm when he felt those fingers at his ass again. He did as he was told when he felt the finger start to push into him, eyes closing tightly. He was sure Ren was starting with only one finger, and it was… Weird. Uncomfortable, but not painful. But it was _cold_.

“You could have warmed it up first.” He found himself muttering, and Ren’s chuckle could be heard.

“My hands are too cold.” Yeah. No shit.

Ren was stopped though, and he seemed to just be… _Waiting_. Maybe fore confirmation from Goro. Peeking open an eye, Goro found himself being watched by Ren, and he felt his cheeks heat up. Wow. So Ren was just going to watch him? Weird. And when he spotted the other male’s lips twitch upwards, Goro slapped his hands over his own eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that!”

“Sorry.” Ren sure did laugh a lot, huh?

“Just move on.” Goro was so embarrassed. He was probably making weird faces and everything. But Ren had mentioned that he was going to be gentle. Maybe he hadn’t been lying at all.

And before he knew it, a second finger had been added to his ass. Again, it didn’t hurt, but Goro suspected the lubricant was a huge help. It was a good thing Ren had recommended it. This time though, he didn’t wait for any hint from Goro to keep going.

Pushing and pulling his fingers, it started to feel a little better. It wasn’t as tight of a feeling after a few moments, and Ren seemed to take notice. A third finger was soon added, and that was when the pain began to start.

Goro felt himself flinch at the feeling, and suddenly Ren stopped, pulling his fingers out a little.

“Is it too much?” He asked, and the sound of sadness in his voice was evident. Opening his eyes, Ren was frowning. His free hand was on Goro’s knee, rubbing it gently. It wasn’t much consolation, but it was something.

Goro shook his head.

And with that, Ren was leaning forward. His forearm made contact with the pillow above Goro’s head, and he pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closing. 

“If you need to stop, tell me. I’ll stop.” Goro didn’t really understand why, but those words hurt. Ren seemed upset at the idea of hurting Goro, and the brunette suddenly remembered that while annoying, Ren had only been kind to him. He was always putting Goro first-- at the store, and even while here. Hell, he’d even brought Goro dinner before they’d moved to this, and he’d mentioned that Goro seemed the type to like a date before sex.

Ren was a kind man. A sassy, but kind man.

Finally finding his hands again, Goro took Ren’s face in them, rubbing his cheeks with his thumb. “Okay. I will.”

It didn’t hurt terribly. It was just uncomfortable. But if this was the worst to come, then Goro refused to complain. He didn’t want to be seen as weak or anything, and he was really hoping that it would feel much better later on.

Ren seemed to like the response, as he sat up after that. Pushing his fingers inside of Goro once again, his free hand made contact with Goro’s cock, gently stroking it. It was much more welcome than the touch to his knee, and it did distract him from the pain a bit. And then Ren’s fingers _curled_.

And Goro felt like he’d died and gone right to heaven.

He moaned out before he could even think to stop himself, covering his mouth with his hands as soon as he realized that he’d been the one to make the noise.

He felt his cheeks burn, and even his ears were feeling hot. _How embarrassing_.

And then he felt Ren lean over him again, kissing the back of Goro’s hand and curling his fingers again. Goro felt his back arch off of the bed, though this time he was able to suppress the moan-- of course with the aid of his hands.

“Let me hear.” It was more a request than a demand, but Goro shook his head. Hell no. That was embarrassing enough as it was. 

“Fine.” 

Huh? He was just giving up? That didn’t really seem like him at all, and Goro peeked open his eyes when Ren pulled away, his fingers popping out of Goro as the brunette whined a bit. No fair. He was enjoying that!

But then Ren picked up the dildo, holding it in his hand. That wicked smirk weaved onto his lips again, and he looked down at Goro with an upturned nose. 

“I’ll just make you _louder_ then.”

A cold shiver ran down Goro’s back, and his hands fell from his mouth. Something about that didn’t sound good at all, but…

It sounded hot as hell. Ren was really dominant. He was tough, and slick, and Goro felt himself twitch in anticipation. If it was going to feel better than before, then he _dared_ Ren try.

Willingly spreading his legs more as Ren slicked the toy with more lubricant. And once more, Ren was over him, kissing his lips gently.

“We’ll go slow. Remember to tell me if it’s too painful.” Yeah, yeah. He knew. _Just move on already_.

It hurt. Goro wasn’t going to lie. But the previous preparation did help. Most likely.

But what felt like the entire thing being shoved inside of himself was probably just the tip of the object. Goro didn’t dare tell Ren to stop though, instead just wrapping his arms around the other male. He took a deep breath again, letting it out slowly after.

“You know, you were making cute faces earlier.”

What.

“What are you _talking_ about?” Was this really a time to be taking casually? Most certainly _not_.

Looking up at Ren only proved to show that he was smirking again. Goro hated it. He pouted.

“You know. When I was blowing you.”

Was Ren into dirty talk? If so, that was much better _before_ sex.

“It was cute. I want to see more.”

“You’re terrible.”

“And you have a whole dildo shoved up your ass.”

 _Oh_.

Goro hadn’t even noticed until Ren mentioned it. Was he trying to distract Goro from the pain? Well, it certainly helped. Although it still hurt, the talking had gotten through the initial feeling of being stretched.

Ren was so smug about it too. The look on his face was testimony to that. And the look on Goro’s face was probably priceless.

Removing a bit of the dildo though, Ren pushed it back in slowly. It was larger than his fingers, but it was smoother. A little softer? Despite being as hard as a real cock. It wasn’t a terrible feeling, but Goro would insist that it was a little bit better than the three fingers Ren had in his ass.

Before they curled, that was.

And once Goro got more used to the feeling of the object inside of himself, he pushed his hips back against it, humming as he felt it rub against something a bit _pleasurable_.

He could practically feel Ren smirking above him. He was really pleased with himself, wasn’t he? 

Leaning down, Ren placed a kiss upon Goro’s forehead. “Good boy.”

 _Oh_. Oh no. Goro did _not_ want to delve into that interest of his. Not with a stranger.

It did, however, encourage him to buck his hips again. He was hoping to feel better than ever before, but the feeling of Ren not reciprocating was really getting on his nerves.

But before he knew it, Ren was tugging the dildo from his ass and then pushing it back inside. It seemed that he was trying to meet Goro’s own movements. Whimpering in the most manly way possible, Goro wrapped his arms around Ren’s torso, pulling him closer and burying his face into his neck. 

And when Ren laughed yet _again_ , Goro thought he was going to kill him. Why did he have to be so _smug_?

Well, Goro supposed that someone so good looking really couldn’t _also_ have a good personality. It was one or the other.

“See? It’s not so bad, is it?”

No, it wasn’t _bad_ , but Goro was more focused on the object in his ass than he was on talking.

Pushing the dildo inside of Goro deeper than before, Goro felt himself arch off of the mattress. The more it moved, the better it felt, and the more it encouraged him to move his hips.

“Lift your hips a little… That’s right.”

But it seemed like Ren wanted to keep talking, huh? It’d be much better if he just shut up and enjoyed the moment. As much as the small pointers were helping, Goro just wanted silence.

As Ren pulled away a little bit, Goro was brought with him, still clinging to the black haired male’s torso as he continued to rut his hips against the toy, humming against Ren’s skin. 

And when he felt Ren wrap a hand around his cock again, Goro felt like absolute putty in his hands. He was _melting_.

Sweat caused his hair to stick to his forehead. He felt gross. Disgusting. Exposed. But his body felt _amazing_ despite the protests that his mind devised.

“You seem to be really enjoying it.”

Now if only Ren would be _quiet_.

But it was true. Goro had been moaning more often than not, and the more his own thrists met Ren’s, the better it felt. Why had Goro never tried this _before_? This experience was opening his mind to so many different possibilities that he’d never thought could happen. Sure, sex was pretty good no matter what, but _this_. This was a whole new experience, and Goro wished he delved into his curiosities _much_ sooner.

“Good. Keep going, Goro.”

But Ren _still_ needed to _stop talking_. It was seriously pissing Goro off, and with how close he was finding himself, it was starting to irritate him more and more-- despite the kind words that Ren muttered.

Falling back onto the bed, Goro’s fingers curled into the fabric of the pillowcase beneath his head. He bit his lip when the dildo struck his prostate, lifting himself off of the bed slightly. He was enjoying himself thoroughly. He wasn’t religious in any sense of the word, but he whatever god in existence for the things his body was feeling.

“ _Fuck…_ ” He muttered in just above a whisper.

“I am.”

Ren, _stop_. Goro wanted to tell him to _stop_ , but his lips couldn’t form the words-- instead just parting enough for him to let out yet another moan.

His eyes were closed almost painfully tightly.

Rutting himself against the dildo harder, Goro could feel himself getting closer and closer to release. His toes curled in the sheets below them, and his cock twitched in Ren’s hand. He was _close_. So close.

“You look amazing.”

 _Stop_.

“You’re doing great.”

 _Seriously_.

A chuckle. 

_Ren_.

“Say my name, Goro.”

“ _Shut up!_!”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He was only trying to focus on the pleasure he was feeling, and the talking was _far too distracting_ for him to _concentrate_.

But he finally came with a breathless moan, riding out his orgasm more through Ren’s hand than the dildo.

Goro fell back onto the bed with a heavy pant, brushing his hair from his forehead as he looked up at the ceiling. Oh, whatever god _was_ out there-- that was amazing. Goro had never imagined such an experience.

He was naked, panting, and had the most terribly gorgeous man hovering above him.

Removing his hand from Goro’s cock, Ren brought his fingers to his lips and gave them a gentle lick-- small pick tongue darting out to clean them just a bit.

Goro felt a blush crawl across his cheeks, and he gave Ren a half-hearted glare.

“Don’t be like that.” Ren said. He was smirking though. Like a fucking devil. He truly was a demon. Reaching to the bedside table, Ren placed the dildo in it’s spot once more, and then grabbed one of the tissues from the tissue box. He wiped his fingers clean the rest of the way, and tossed the tissue towards where the small garbage can stood, and Goro didn’t bother to check if it’d made it or not. 

Placing the lube onto the bedside table as well, Ren picked up he glasses and then rolled onto the free side of the bed, placing his glasses onto the other table after folding them closed. Interesting. Goro thought that he was going to head home after this. It looked like he’d be willing to stay at least a little bit though. 

Leaning up on his elbow, Ren’s hand made contact with the brunette’s stomach-- rubbing his skin almost affectionately. “You looked like you had fun.”

He grunted, eyes falling closed as he rolled onto his side and closer to Ren, forehead making contact with the black haired male’s upper arm.

“Next time invite your girlfriend.” 

Eyes shooting open, Goro felt his cheeks turning just as red as when Ren had initially offered to sleep with him.

“Will you let that go?!”

But at least there was the prospect of a _next time_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all satisfied!


End file.
